


Everyone loves Jon Snow

by ForsakenMae16



Series: Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec reads and watches GOT, Fluff, Game of Thrones spoilers, I'm actually happy with the title and summary for once, Izzy can't cook, M/M, Malec is so in love, Saphael is implied, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, a lot of fluff, everyone loves Jon Snow, he and Simon kinda become friends, i warned you, it's not just season 6 spoilers tho, like if you didn't watch Season 6 don't read this, this is what happens when I watch GOT and Shadowhunter cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenMae16/pseuds/ForsakenMae16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus decided to make his presence known by fully entering the living room."May I ask what's going on, darling? What are you doing here, Sherlock?" he smiled when he saw the slight flush on the other's cheeks at the name."I didn't think you'd be home yet" Alec trailed off, looking rather awkward, hitting Simon with his elbow, who jumped.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Alec reads the GOT books, Simon sees it and introduces him to the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone loves Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to finish this one! It's been on my laptop for about two weeks now, but somehow I just couldn't bring myself to finish it XP  
> Anyways, I hope you like it!  
> Also, if you didn't read the tags, spoilers for Game of Thrones ahead!

Raphael was sure he hit his head too hard during a fight, because the sight in front him was just too...he didn't even have a word for it. Obscure? Unheard of? Just downright strange? His fledgling and the Shadowhunter, what was his name? Alex? Alec, that was his name. The one Magnus wouldn't stop moaning about. They were casually walking down the halls of the hotel, towards Simon's room, arguing like the best of friends, Alec snorting amusedly at something Simon said. Since when did they even get along? And what the hell were they doing?

Thinking about it, he didn't really want to know. As long as he didn't cause any trouble and didn't get in their way it'd be fine. He would trust Simon's judgement on this. A choice like that would probably get him killed. He sighed, making his way to his own room, staying alert in case something happened. The things he did for his adorable fledgling. And he wanted to hit himself for thinking that.

~ 

The next one who noticed this "thing" happening was Izzy. It was around 11pm and she made herself a snack in the kitchen after training. It was only a bowl of cereal, since most people fussed about her cooking or her even being near pots and pans. She was just about to close the door to her room, when she saw Simon. He was walking towards her...brother's room? He knocked on the door, which opened two seconds later, and went inside.

What the hell was Alec doing with Simon? Didn't Alec like, hate him? Or well, at least strongly dislike him? Then she remembered that her brother sneaked out of the Institute two days ago. She thought he went to Magnus', maybe instead, he went to Simon? The thought was pretty unrealistic to her, seeing as Alec would've went to Hotel Dumort, filled with vampires. Not that her brother hated on downworlders like many other Shadowhunters, damn, his boyfriend was a warlock, but it didn't sound like something Alec would do.

The more important thing, what was Alec doing with Simon? Did they suddenly become friends, or were they planning something? Izzy even tried listening at the door but she couldn't hear them speaking, just some music and other voices. Were they watching TV? She thought about asking them right away, but for now, she'd leave them be. She had a closet to organize. And some cereal to eat.

~ 

Magnus was really done with this day. He spent about eight delightful hours at the Seelie Court and the Seelie Queen was being, as Alec put it so nicely once, "a raging bitch" He was pleasantly surprised when he saw that Alec was home. His boots were placed neatly next to the door and the TV was on. Magnus had given him the key about two weeks ago, since Alec basically came over everyday and sometimes even stayed over, much to Magnus' delight. The boy was basically a human heater.

The sight in the living room surprised him to say the least."Stop hating on Melisandre. She saved Jon!" Simon squeaked protestingly, throwing an offended look at his hazel-eyed Shadowhunter."I'm not hating on her. I just can't forgive her for killing Shireen. Of course I'm grateful she brought Jon back, he's one of my favorites" Alec argued back, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Magnus decided to make his presence known by fully entering the living room."May I ask what's going on, darling? What are you doing here, Sherlock?" he smiled when he saw the slight flush on the other's cheeks at the name."I didn't think you'd be home yet" Alec trailed off, looking rather awkward, hitting Simon with his elbow, who jumped."Uh, well. I saw Alec reading a Game of Thrones book, so I told him about the series. And since about two weeks, we've met to watch it, sometimes at the hotel, sometimes at his room in the Institute and today, well, he said he'd go to yours, but there were only two episodes left so I thought we could finish it quickly" Simon rambled on, stopping to catch his breath.

Magnus pouted playfully at his boyfriend."I've never been to your room, Alexander" while Alec was busy trying to form a proper sentence, Simon grabbed his jacket and left, yelling a quick bye."He seemed really eager to get out" Magnus chuckled amusedly, plopping down on the couch next to Alec, graceful as always."So, who's Jon Snow? Do I need to be worried?" the warlock snuggled closer to Alec, who wrapped an arm around him and snorted."He's a very important character in the show and books. A lot of people like him, since he's really good looking and he has a great personality, at least compared to some others in the show"

Alec looked down at Magnus, who was pouting again, not as playful this time though."He doesn't look better than me though, right?" the Shadowhunter chuckled, tilting Magnus' chin up to place a sweet kiss on his lips."Nope, you're the most beautiful, I've yet to see anyone who can compete with you" Magnus eyes widened and he _might_ have flushed at that, before he grinned. His Alexander was just too adorable. He'd been called beautiful by lovers before, of course, but never had it felt as if they were as sincere as the hazel-eyed boy."You're too sweet, my gorgeous Shadowhunter" and Magnus would make sure Alec would know that he just thought the same about him.

Alexander was like a greek god. Not that he'd ever seen one, but if he had to describe what he thought they looked like, they would look exactly like his nephilim. Long, seemingly never ending slender yet toned legs, which Magnus ogled everytime Alec changed, the dark curls of hair that often appeared black when they were actually the darkest brown Magnus had ever seen. The warlock could also rant for ages about his toned body, the broad shoulders, the defined jaw that looked like it could cut through steel and god his eyes. Just like Alec's hair, their color couldn't even be identified. Normally, they were a gorgeous hazel, but sometimes they looked more brown or green. And Magnus swore he even saw a flash of grey once.

But what he probably loved most about Alec was his smile. His Alexander wasn't a smiley person, but everytime he did, the whole room seemed to light up. Especially when it was his wide, dimpled and just too adorable smile. And Magnus was _so_ proud for each time he caused it. He also prided himself in being the one that made him smile the most. God, he was so in love with this boy. He felt like a lovesick puppy, despite promising himself to guard his heart all those years ago. Yet, here he was.

Alec flushed more at his words, the smile still on his face."So, what do you say, watch it with me? Simon forgot the discs" and with that, they watched Game of Thrones. About one and a half episodes, because they might've gotten a little distracted when Magnus tugged on Alec's belt after the latter suggested to change into something more comfortable."Magnus" Alec moaned, pulling Magnus into his lap as they other kissed along his jaw, trailing down to the deflect rune that rested so teasingly on his neck.

Yeah, they **totally** didn't watch TV after that... 


End file.
